Scars - Cicatrizes
by OwanSecret
Summary: E se... tivesse sido Tommy a entrar no quarto, enquanto Oliver se trocava? UA - Tradução de Scars da autora Grizziesmom.


**Tradução da Fiction "Scars". Esta Fiction é da autora Grizziesmom. Pedi-lhe autorização para a traduzir e simpaticamente ela concordou. Um agradecimento especial à autora por isso e pela história doce que me cativou. Again...this Story is not mine, the author is Grizziesmom. Visit her page! **

* * *

Era suposto estarem ambos a caminho de Glades para se encontrarem com algum tipo de Agente. Oliver tinha comentado alguma coisa sobre um novo Night Club…em Glades…uh…huh. De qualquer das formas, quando Oliver pediu a Tommy para ir com ele, ele apenas dissera que sim. Mr. Diggle iria com eles, então provavelmente não haveria qualquer problema. Raisa direcionou Tommy ao quarto de Oliver.

Ele caminhou pelo local e viu Oliver olhando para si mesmo, no estranho espelho. As cicatrizes e marcas no corpo de Oliver eram piores do que ele poderia ter visto um dia. Não se controlou e moveu-se subitamente para dentro do quarto.

"Que diabos, Ollie?" disse Tommy; a preocupação era evidente no tom da sua voz.

Oliver rapidamente se virou e agarrou uma t-shirt.

"Nunca bates à porta?" disse ele irritado a Tommy, "Vens aqui e ages como se tudo isto fosse teu. Um pouco de privacidade seria bom!" tornou enquanto enfiava os braços numa camisa de botões azul marinho.

"Se fechasses a tua porta, não terias esse problema," respondeu Tommy de volta. Sentiu-se obrigado a andar até ele. "A tua mãe disse-me que tinhas cicatrizes," continuou "mas isto é pior do que ridículo!"

Tommy afastou o tecido do peito de Oliver, expondo totalmente a enorme cicatriz no seu ombro direito e no resto do seu peito e estomago. Oliver não reagiu. Deixou que as mãos de Tommy vagassem pela sua destruída pele sem mostrar sinais de se sentir importado com isso. Tommy percorreu os seus dedos pela pele destruída de cada uma das cicatrizes visíveis, esperando perguntar sobre cada uma delas, mas com medo de olhar para cima e ver o nojo nos olhos de Oliver. Queria tocar-lhe tantas vezes antes, mas agora que lhe tocava não queria ver a reacção de Oliver ao seu toque tão intimo. Pensou que enquanto Oliver permitisse, ele tiraria vantagem.

Oliver não sabia o que fazer. Estava em pé no meio do seu quarto com a sua camisa desabotoada e bem aberta. Estava a deixar o seu melhor amigo com mais de vinte anos a olhar para as suas preenchidas e cravadas cicatrizes no seu corpo. Tinha permitido a exploração de Tommy, que estava com a cabeça baixa, não lhe permitindo captar o seu olhar. O toque gentil do amigo na cicatriz do seu ombro, assustou-o, mas ele tinha aprendido à muito tempo como não reagir ao toque.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" perguntou Tommy, calmamente, ainda a tocar na cicatriz.

Ollie não sabia ao certo o que o tinha possuído, mas respondeu.

"Um tiro no ombro, de uma flecha, por trás." respondeu de forma rígida, controlando a sua voz e tentando desesperadamente manter a sua reacção ao toque carinhoso de Tommy.

"Uma flecha?" perguntou Tommy, "Como o homem do capuz que tem andando aqui em Starling City?"

"Acho que sim." respondeu Ollie suavemente. O toque de Tommy estava a fazer com que ele quisesse mais do que um simples contacto. Queria inundar o chão e levar Tommy com ele, mas não tinha a certeza se o seu melhor amigo se apercebia do que estava a fazer.

A mão de Tommy alisou suavemente o tecido da cicatriz. Abriu a mão e levemente pressionou a sua palma na parte mais larga da cicatriz, antes de escorregar a sua mão para baixo, no peito plano de Oliver. Oliver não conseguia aguentar a intensa emoção que percorreu o seu corpo naquele contacto. Antes que Tommy pudesse tirar a sua mão, Oliver agarrou-a com a sua mão direita e manteve a palma da mão do amigo no seu peito. Tommy finalmente levantou o seu olhar e os assustados olhos castanhos encontraram os excitados olhos azuis.

"O que estás a fazer, Tommy?" perguntou Ollie.

"O que queres dizer?" a resposta quase não se ouviu.

"Tommy, eu estive numa ilha por cinco anos, sem o tipo de toque de outro ser humano. Estás a ultrapassar uma barreira que talvez não queiras passar… Digo eu… " avisou Oliver.

O olhar de Tommy amoleceu, vendo-se o medo a desaparecer.

"N-não há problema?" disse ele "D-digo…se n-não estiveres à v-vontade, e-eu paro."

Tommy tentou afastar a sua mão, mas Oliver não permitiu e puxou-o para mais perto.

"Eu estou mais do que à vontade com isto, Tom." disse de forma humilde "Acredites ou não, eu sonhei com isso."

"Tu o quê?!" perguntou Tommy, incrédulo.

Ollie estava farto de falar. Puxou Tommy para mais perto dele e esmagou os seus lábios nos dele.

Tommy hesitou por um breve momento antes de corresponder ao beijo cheio de força. Conseguiu soltar a sua mão e colocou os seus braços à volta de Oliver; uma mão na sua nuca e a outra em volta do seu peito.

Ele sempre tivera sentimentos por Oliver; sentimentos que ele escondera com piadas e uma rapariga nova todas as noites. Mas ele nunca pensara, ou se atrevera a ter esperança que Oliver sentisse o mesmo. Inseriu a sua língua pelos seus lábios e Ollie abriu a sua boca, convidando-o. As suas línguas entraram numa doce batalha e Oliver juntou mais os seus corpos, de forma bem apertada. Tommy sentiu-se excitado e sentiu ao mesmo tempo a excitação de Oliver. Ouviu um pequeno gemido e não tinha a certeza de onde tinha vindo. Estavam ambos hesitantes e afastaram-se um pouco, entreolhando-se.

Oliver mostrou-lhe um atrevido sorriso, o primeiro que ele vira desde que ele tinha voltado. E de repente, estão ambos a rirem-se. Seguraram-se um no outro, não se querendo largar, mas o riso continuava a crescer e em seguida estavam ambos a rirem-se tanto que tiveram que se afastar realmente um do outro. Nesse momento, Diggle entrou pela porta para os avisar que o carro estava pronto, despertando um novo momento de gargalhadas.

Oliver recompôs-se primeiro e olhou para Dig.

"Obrigado, Dig. " sorriu "Nós vamos descer já."

Diggle assentiu depois de um olhar curioso aos dois e desceu novamente as escadas. Oliver olhou para Tommy, uma nova emoção a preencher o seu olhar. Tommy sorriu, quase de maneira tímida para Ollie.

"Isto ainda NÃO está terminado, Tommy." Disse Oliver seriamente.

Oliver alcançou e segurou a mão de Tommy, puxando-a para um suave beijo, antes de se virar para a porta e puxa-lo com força para o encontro que já tinham marcado.

"Espero que não…" respondeu Tommy calmamente "Eu realmente espero que não…" e assim seguiu Oliver porta fora.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Um Obrigado à autora Original e quem entende, aconselho a que leiam as fictions dela.**

**Thank you for this great moment! - Grizziesmom **

**Owan**


End file.
